exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight
Starlight - real name Catherine - was a young student who eventually became a Videogame Realm Avatar. Story A Glimmer of Hope A young woman who found herself isolated and rejected by others due to her entourage's competitive nature and arrogance, Catherine came to believe that she could end isolation through spreading conformity - while learning of access to the Videogame Realm, she invaded it, upon the pseudonym Starlight, but was intercepted by the Gamewatch. Upon learning of her predicament, she was nevertheless accepted as a Gamewatch member. Later, with Sunset's assault over the Gamewatch, Starlight allied with Ruxxie to stop her; however, Zizanie then intervened, and banished Sunset, Ruxxie and Starlight to the ends of the Videogame Realm. The team quickly learned to band together, with Starlight acting as a leader of sorts due to her sense of organization and knowledge of the Realm. Starlight Gamewalker Together, the trio fought many trials that allowed solid bonds to form between them; as they were about to reclaim the throne for the original Avatars from Zizanie, Avatar Spark became possessed by a Curse and turned into Midnight, banishing the trio once more to yet more hostile planes of existence, with a new aim in mind - to stop the rule of the cursed queen. As the group sought to recruit people to help them, Starlight found herself opposed by Elysea who kidnapped Sunset. Striving to save her, Starlight seized Atraxa's Scepter as a weapon, but almost destroyed the Realm because of its influence. Overcoming the influence, Starlight managed to save Sunset by her own hands, with the help of those around her. End of Chaos Together with the group, Starlight assisted with ending the threat of Midnight, making sure Midnight's threat would end, and allowing for a tearful reunion between Spark and Sunset, her torment finally over. She then went on to face the final enemy of the Videogame Realm: Sraden'k. In the end, as Sunset sacrificed herself, Starlight took care of her recovering form for months, supporting her and welcoming her after Adagio Dazzle's intervention. Appearance Starlight is a young woman with violet eyes and deep purple hair, kept in a ponytail. She prefers dressing in pink and blue clothes, reminiscing of the "hipster" culture. Personality Starlight's isolation and rejection by others came to make her obsessed with injustice and inequality - that isolation is born from feelings of superiority and inferiority, and that uniformity would allow for peace and friendship. This believe caused Starlight to act at first in an antagonistic light, but the Gamewatch's support and understanding calmed down her fury. Compassionate, kind and calculative, Starlight is not without personal ambition, ironically. She enjoys being respected and viewed as a leader, and seeks to act with charisma and grace, enjoying the attention. She came to accept this, upon rejecting Phyrexian temptations, behaving in a more natural and spontaneous way, less fearful of her own desires and emotions. Powers * Gamewalker Powers: Starlight, like all Gamewalkers, can use abilities based on the rules applied to her by the Videogame Realm. She is usually specialized in control magic and light-bending abilities. * Phyrexian Favors: Starlight was "blessed" by Phyrexia for a short time, using Atraxa's scepter in order to greatly enhance her abilities. Storylines * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds features her as a central character. Trivia * Starlight is a parallel to Starlight Glimmer from My Little Pony franchise. Category:Character Category:Videogame Realm Category:Interra